The Pain of the Moon- Diana Alternative Origin
by lunenul
Summary: I am Diana, more than the scorn of the moon. I am the finale scion, with more to prove than just my ever-beating life; retribution. -Alternative origin, please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

They call her Murderer. They name her Heartless. They brand her exile. In spite of that, she is Diana, the scorn of the moon. Yet blades continue to clash. Yellow sparks against the paleness of the moon. Blood continues to be spilt. And a long-lived bond begins to crack. She may have lost her heart and with that, her emotions, however the time for reconciliation is now.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It begins with a smile. I marvel as I soak in the images before me. An insurmountable castle stands before me with yellow illumination lighting the room. I'm surprised to feel as if the sun is radiating off the stone walls.

I find myself within a large, expansive room made the finest oak wood in Runeterra. Thousands of candles are mounted upon the walls carved with the intricate design of the Solari. I continue smiling.

"Diane!" a warm voice calls. "Come now my beautiful daughter, we must greet father. He has finally arrived!" I nod as a sign of acceptance and follow my mother to the dining hall. I continue my unwavering smile.

We enter the dining hall, established with shining chairs and a long table. It is then that I am overcome by the rich aroma of lemons, which make me giggle in delight. There is about a thousand people all shimmering in yellow robes in the room, but that doesn't matter, as the only three I care about sit at the top. I sit myself down upon the cushioned chairs without losing my crescent-formed face.

After a drawn-out worshiping of the Sun, the great voices begin to shake the room. "SOLARI! SUN! SOLARI! SUN!" And with that comes the food. I smile.

I stare intently at my parents, who remain solemn throughout. If I had not been so happy, I would have realized that something was wrong. But I remain content, with the savoury feast. Plump chicken wings, succulent broccoli, juicy yellow peppers make me almost cry out in joy. But I see my mother's face and remain mannered. _Something must be wrong, I think to myself. But what has even happened to the Solari? It must be nothing._ I feel as if I'm radiating with happiness.

After the feast, I find myself tucked within a secure bed, with my parents sleeping only several meters away. They had given me a loving kiss and we had talked about the day. _I love my parents._ It takes a while before I can sleep without breaking a smile. _I can't wait for tomorrow!_ But slowly find myself drifting into a deep slumber.

When I reminiscence about this part of my life, I can only find myself wishing that I had stayed awake.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It continues with a little pain. A stab to the arm. A blow to the leg. And I crack to my smile. Everything is so different from my life of flowers in Solari. However, I continue to ask myself drifting questions that equate to nothing. _Where is Mother's warmth? Why are father's screams so full of anguish? Why is it so dark? What is happening? Someone has to save me eventually, right?_

I can just barely make-out the outline of large figures of my assailants who are dressed in putrid yellow robes. I urge my legs to move and find myself feeling the interiors of a wooden desk. It is then that the fear arrives and with that, the tears of sorrow. I cry, utter heartache from the onslaught of emotions for my life, for my parent's presence. _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want a life outside of the palace of Suns, outside of the Solari. I don't want to lose my parents. I don't want to die._ My face remains flat.

Suddenly, I hear the voice of my mother, a desperate plea. "Diane! Find the light, even if it may be within an eternity of dar-."

Then, comes a lot of pain. A sharp thud to my head incites a pale grey, as if death is coursing throughout my body and essence. And that's all that's left; my vision overtaken by the deathly grey. I frown. _Mother, please don't leave me..._


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 _Pale grey. That is the only word that can describe what I see. It is blurring my entire vision. Have I gone blind?_

" _Hello?"_ I hopelessly call out into the nothingness _._ Suddenly, I hear a voice full of contempt reply _, "DIANE! FIND THE LIGHT, EVEN IF IT MAY BE WITHIN AN ETERNITY OF DARKNESS~!"_

 _What...? Mother- Wait, her voice isn't like that. And what is this thick, suffocating dread? It feels as if death has already taken me. Am I dead?_

" _WAKE UP CHILD! I AM THE LIGHT THAT YOUR MOTHER HAS TOLD YOU TO FIND! You ARE WITHIN THIS ETERNITY OF DARKNESS! FORGET YOUR PAST LIFE! IT'S OVER, YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD."_ The malicious voice screams _. "You will be Diane no more…"_

" _No… Get away from me. Just what are you?! Mother, help me!"_ I call back, yet no words seem to escape my mouth. It's almost as if I've lost control of my own words. _Wait a second. Where am I? Wait, the word 'me'… What does 'me' even mean? Who am I? What's my name? Who are my parents? Who… Whoever has brought me into this nightmare WILL suffer… Enough!_ I begin lashing out, contorting my small, fragile body in every way possible. I can feel my own yellow-hot hatred radiating off my skin. The shackles of grey begin to loosen from my soul. Only then do I tear myself out of the wretched dream with a gasp.

And what do I find myself staring in awe at? I wake up to from my nightmare only to find myself staring straight at the pale grey within the darkness of the sky; the moon. "You…"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Back rigid, standing tall with my head tilted upward and hands clenched, I glare upon the sky above. My eyes begin to narrow and I begin an utter scream of despair. "SAY SOMETHING BACK AT ME! I UTTERLY DESPISE YOU!" Silence. _Stop mocking me. Stop mocking me._ "STOP MOCKING ME!" _Moon… I reject you. Even if I must find another light in black, I will never accept you as my goal._ And in all its pale-grey mightiness, it simply stares back, remaining impassive.

It is not until sunlight begins to peek out from the clouds above do I realize my surroundings. Cool stone surrounding most of my backside tickles my feet. Crystalline puddles of water are spotted around the cave. Only then do I realize that I had been staring out of the opening for several hours.

A wave of drowsiness overtakes me, and I begin to wander back into my enclosure. _One. Two. Three._ I count to myself as I step further into the darkness. _I'll find the light some other time…_ I eventually reach what I believed to be the end, however I don't feel stone. Instead, my groping leads to a cloth-like sensation that is warm.

"Do not be afraid," the voice before me whispers.

"Who…" But my body is too tired to continue and I fall before the soft body. Darkness overtakes my vision and I silently am dragged into the abyss of slumber.

 _Sleep..._ I almost cry, at least I think I do. I can't even tell what is corporal or matter in this hellish place. What I see brings me to the verge of tears. _Pale grey._

" _WELCOME BACK!"_ Its monstrous voice echoes.

 _I can't take this anymore… No more…_ And with that, I succumb to the suffocating grey.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Wake up," a voice calls. _This one is different. It's not like Grey's. "Help me!"_ I utter.

" _ANOTHER TIME THEN!"_ And with that, the pale grey slowly drains away from my vision.

I open my eyes and am bombarded by blinding sunlight. My eyes squint in drowsiness and I try to focus on the person above me. Bit by bit, a face becomes clear. Fierce eyes that remain soft. Auburn hair that tickle my hair. And defined lips that say, "Hello."

Upon the sudden realization that my head rests on her thighs, I clumsily spurt backwards and continue to absorb her visage. _She looks like the same age as me, but she looks happy._ "Who are you?" I question.

The sunny figure cracks a smile. "My name is Leona. Are you okay?"

"What do you mean am I okay?" but just as I say that, a burning sensation explodes throughout my skull. I cry out as a constant throb continues to attack my senses.

I sense the other girl quickly rush to my side. "What's wrong?! I should get a doctor. Please be okay." I sense her hand slowly stroke my forehead, carefully and gently. The pain slowly subsides, but I am still confused.

"Where I am?" I ask.

"Don't worry; you're at my secret hide-out. We're on Mount Targon."

"Mount Targon…? What's that?"

"What do you mean? I found you at the peak of Mount Targon. Ah, nevermind. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Alright then, what's your name?"

I think about it for a moment until a surge of confusion overtakes me. _Name…?_ "I don't know," I quietly whisper.

"Wait, you're not joking, right...? OK. Try to tell me the last thing you remember before coming here."

"Grey," I whimper as I slowly reel back in fear. Panic begins to overtake my churning insides. _What's wrong with me?! Why can't I remember anything? What am I going to do?_

"How did I get here?! I'm so confused right now!" I blurt out, stifling the ache in my head.

The girl named Leona explains that she was running a marathon on behalf of her Rakkor training when she stumbled upon me lying on the floor, with my head bleeding.

"I would have brought you back to the Rakkor but I don't want to bring you into a culture of violence. In fact, I'm quite scared of the bloodshed myself," Leona explains. "Judging by the black bump of your head and the fact that you don't remember much, I'm going to guess you've lost your memory."

"Actually, there is one thing I remember and that is that I need to find the light. Do you know where I can find the light?" I ask. 

Shock overcomes Leona's face, but she quickly covers it with a cheerful smile. "I don't think you're ready to find the light. Besides, I don't know what light you're talking about. The sun? The moon? Let's get a name for you first."

"Diana," I instantly say. _Whoa, where did that come from? Maybe my memory is coming back…_

"Hmm… Okay, Diana. What do you say you stay here and train on your physique before you go on your quest to find the light?"

"Tomorrow," I say. _Should I really trust her? She seems nice enough, but I really have to find the light. Most of all, she seems like my best bet. We'll see._

"Alright, I got to go back to the Rakkor so my parents don't think I'm lost or something. I'll grab some food on the way back," she says. "Also, try to cheer up. We're going to have to get strong together to find your light." And with that, Leona departs.

I take note of my surroundings. The cave is several meters behind me. A white blanket of snow covers the rugged terrain. There are pine trees, sparse but tall that envelope the cave. Further down the mountain, I can see a massive town, surrounded by walls of shiny bronze and thousands within. I can see Leona taking the short journey to the town of Rakkor. And then, beside me lies a frozen pond, reflecting light in a multitude of directions. As I approach the shiny surface, I look at my clothes. A dress-like cloth made of furry-brown material. When I reach the pond, I stare deep into the icy water. I'm started by the girl staring back at me. She has grey eyes, long, flowy hair that is white and is no more than what I believe to be ten years old.

"Hello," I say, but it mimics the way my mouth moves.

I watch as her mouth mimics the exact movement of my own. "HELLO~," a malicious voice replies. Startled, I take an instinctive step backwards. _No, not Grey!_ I stumbled upon the snow and quickly collect myself to find myself run to the cave.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. How can Grey be real? Grey_ _can't_ _be me. It just can't!_

" _OH, BUT I AM YOU!"_ The cave behind me booms. I scream, and run, only to trip once again onto the snow.

 _Leave me alone. I can't take you anymore._

" _YOU CAN'T TAKE ME? OR IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T FIND THE LIGHT. I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. I AM THE LIGHT. NOW DITCH THIS LEONA OF YOURS AND COME TO ME!"_

 _Yes…_ I let the coldness collect upon my cheeks. I let the ice burn upon my skin. I let the darkness consume me yet again…


End file.
